Finałowe starcie: część 2
Finałowe starcie: część 2 to pięćdziesiąty odcinek serii "Ben 10: The Power". Jest to finał szóstego sezonu, a zarazem ostatni odcinek całej serii. Jego premiera miała miejsce 24 sierpnia 2019 roku. Odcinek został napisany przez użytkownika Benek101. Streszczenie Ben, Cooper, Elius, Gwen, Rook i pozostałe dobre wersje Bena stają do walki z ostatecznymi wrogami - Sourem i Najwyższym. Jak zakończy się wojna? Kto poniesie straty? Na czyją stronę przechyli się szala zwycięstwa? Fabuła -''CZAS BOHATERA!''- wszystkie wersje Bena i Cooper wykrzyczeli rozpoznawalne zdanie i zaczęły naciskać tarcze zegarków. Tymczasem Rook, Elius i Gwen starali się odwrócić uwagę Soura. Ben zamienił się w Szybkołaka, Cooper w Ostatecznego Echo Echo, Dobry Ben w Armowiertło, Ben 23 w Mokro-Plamę, Gwen 10 w Upchucka, a Ben 10.000 w Czterogantozaura. Wszyscy obcy zaczęli atakować, ich atak został jednak odparty przez olbrzymią falę mocy Soura. Wszyscy zostali odepchnięci na drugi koniec sali, a Benowie i Cooper odmieniają się. Tennyson i Daniels od razu zamieniają się wspólnie w GigaKlocka. Jednak ta fuzja okazuje się równie słaba, co wszyscy obcy osobno. -''Trzeba czegoś lepszego!''- stwierdzają zgodnie, po czym zamieniają się w ChromaBiga. Sour okazuje się być jednak silniejszy niż wcześniej. Dobry Ben zamienia się w Bloxxa by chronić wszystkich przed polem walki. Po nieudanej szarży ogromnej fuzji Ben i Cooper decydują się na Terrafibiana. Tutaj radzą już sobie lepiej, jednak Sour wyśmiewa ich. -''I tak sobie nie poradzicie! Jestem o wiele potężniejszy! Odkąd wessałem moc Czarodziejki!''- wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie z szokiem. Ben i Cooper rozłączyli się. Ben zamienił się w Gravattacka, a Coooper w Ostatecznego Pajęczarza. -''Sami może sobie nie poradzą!''- wtrąciła Gwen. -''Ale z nami już tak!!''- po tych słowach Dobry Ben zamienił się w Szlamfajera, Ben 23 w Gorącego Koksa, Gwen 10 w Gałę, a Ben 10.000 ponownie w Czterogantozaura. Walka była zacięta, jednak dzięki znajomości zaklęć Gwen, Sour znalazł się na przegranej pozycji. -''TY ZABIŁEŚ MOJĄ KAI, WIĘC NIE MA DLA CIEBIE LITOŚCI!''- wykrzyczał Ben i ponownie z Cooperem złączył się w Terrafibiana. Posłał w kierunku wroga elektryczny podmuch wiatru, który w efekcie sparaliżował nieprzyjaciela. -''Udało nam się!''- stwierdził z dumą Elius. -''Ja, Ben 23, Gwen 10 i Elius zostaniemy.''- odezwał się Rook. -''Ktoś musi pilnować tego zbira, a wy dopadnijcie Najwyższego''- nikt się nie sprzeciwiał, bo im więcej osób, tym lepsza możliwość, by się rozdzielić. Zresztą Ben wiedział, że w walce z Najwyższym to on i Cooper odegrają główną rolę... Tak więc Ben, Cooper, Gwen, Ben 10.000 i Dobry Ben stali pod drzwiami do pokoju, który Najwyższy obrał sobie w Bazie Hydraulików za gabinet. -''Dotarli.''- poinformował Azmutha Xunzliv, którzy całą akcję razem z Paradoxem oglądali z siedziby Władcy cieni. -''Rozpocznij proces autodestrukcji. Max nakazał mi go zainstalować w razie takiej sytuacji.''- wyjaśnił Galwan. -''Na ile? Muszą zdążyć.''- przypomniał Xunzliv. -''Pół godziny musi im wystarczyć. Przy okazji prześlij informację do Rooka, by reszta wracała do Statka.''- rozkazał. Tak też się stało. Rook poinformowany przez Władcę cieni o destrukcji Bazy nakazał wycofanie się razem z więźniem. Gwen 10 jako Dzikie Pnącze oplata nieprzytomnego Soura i ciągnie go za sobą. Kevin i Zed wyłonili się zza zaułka. -''Wracacie? Gdzie reszta?''- zapytał zdziwiony. Blonko wyjaśnił mu wszystko i mimo początkowych niechęci Levin zdecydował się podążyć za wszystkimi. Wierzył, że jego dziewczyna i przyjaciele zdążą. Chwilę później natrafili na Betty, Martę i Lucy Mann razem z uwolnionymi Hydraulikami z Maxem i Mannym na czele. Skulony Albedo również tam był. -''Gdzie Ben?''- po zadaniu tego pytania senior Tennyson zdał sobie sprawę z planu Azmutha. Nie oczekiwał już odpowiedzi, nakazał pośpiech. -''Przepraszam Was. Zrozumiałem, że Najwyższy to potwór. Pomogę, jak tylko mogę.''- wyznał nagle Albedo. Dla każdego było to miłe zaskoczenie. Albedo zamienił się w Ostatecznego Gigantozaura i wziął na swoje barki większość Hydraulików, nadal zmęczonych i rannych po walce o Bazę. Elius uśmiechnął się do Rooka porozumiewawczo. Ruszyli dalej. Kacz i Argit nadal męczyli się walką z Młodym, który był aktualnie pod postacią Frankenszała. Nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Profesor Paradox i kiwnął głową w kierunku Maxa, zabrał Młodego i zniknął. -''Co się właśnie stało?''- zapytała zdezorientowana Marta. -''Paradox zabrał go do jego wymiaru. Jego miejsce już od początku nie było tu.''- wyjaśnił Max. -''Ruchy, jesteśmy już niedaleko.''- nikt nie protestował. Niedługo po tym natrafili na Tetraxa i Sugilite'a ciężko wzdychających po wyczerpującej potyczce z opanowanymi Hydraulikami. Ich też pochwycił Ostateczny Gigantozaur Albedo i wszyscy ruszyli do wyjścia. Minęli uśpionego Anima jednak postanowili nie ingerować w jego położenie i wbiegli na pokład Statka. Julia była zaskoczona ich szybkim powrotem. -''Widać, macie Soura. I Albedo jest miły. Ale co z Benem, Najwyższym i resztą?''- zapytała. -''Czekamy. Mają jeszcze piętnaście minut...''- zauważył Max. Zaiste, już od piętnastu minut drużyna próbowała złamać zabezpieczenia drzwi prowadzących do głównego wroga. Nie było to jednak aż takie proste. W końcu Ben, jako Szara Materia odnalazł odpowiednią kombinację i drzwi otworzyły się. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Nagle Gwen, Ben 10.000 i Dobry Ben zostali odgrodzeni spadającą ścianą. Ben i Cooper wzdrygnęli się na myśl, że zostali sami. -''Ben, Gwen, uciekajcie! Baza ulegnie destrukcji! Ja z nimi zostanę, zdążymy!''- zwrócił się Ben 10.000 do Gwendolyn i Dobrego Bena. Raptus Dobrego Bena wziął na ręce Gwen i pobiegł. -''Chłopaki! Skupcie się!''- ostrzegł Ben 10.000. Miał nadzieję, że jego młodsza wersja i Daniels usłyszą go przez ścianę. Ben i Cooper byli czujni, jednak jakaś potężna moc odepchnęła Danielsa na ścianę. Chłopak upadł i zajęczał z bólu. -''Ty jesteś moim celem, Tennysonie.''- wyznał Najwyższy. Ben nie czekał na wywody złoczyńcy tylko zamienił się w Glimana i strzelił kamienną gliną w kierunku wroga. Atak został jednak odparty. Ben uniknął ciosu Niebiańskiej Istoty dzięki przemianie w Gold-Slimea. Najwyższy wpadł w szał, zaś Tennyson zamienił się w Smarta i cisnął elektrycznością w stronę największego wroga. Jednak i tym razem atak okazał się bezskuteczny. Ben przybrał formę Portalera i stworzył portal dla Bena 10.000. Ten podszedł do Coopera, by mu pomóc, a Ben kontynuował walkę jako Kolczasty. Latające kolce na chwilę zdezorientowały wroga, dzięki czemu Turbin Wodny mógł cisnąć strumieniem wody w Niebiańską Istotę. -''Przeklęty Tennyson!!!''- wrzasnął Najwyższy, po czym stworzył strumień ciemnej energii i wystrzelił nim w kierunku Bena. Ten jednak był sprytniejszy, bo jako Enots odbił magicznie pocisk i skierował go przeciwnym kierunku. Z tego powodu Najwyższy oberwał własnym uderzeniem. Otumaniło go to na jakąś chwilę, co dało Benowi czas. -''Ben, zostało nam pięć minut, żeby to zakończyć, albo wystrzeli nas w powietrze!''- uprzedził Ben 10.000. -''Co z Cooperem?''- zapytał. -''Dam radę.''- odezwał się Daniels i wstał. -''Zaraz, co to?''- wskazał na świecący kamyczek zaraz za postacią najwyższego. -''To Kai. Najwyższy odkopał jej ciało i zamienił ją w Kamień Przodków. Azmuth umiałby wyciągnąć z niego taką osobę.''- wyjaśnił Ben 10.000. -''Żywą?''- upewnił się Ben. -''Dokładnie. Więc do roboty!''- nakazała przyszła wersja Tennysona i prześlizgnęła się za Najwyższym, którą swoją drogą zaczynał odzyskiwać siły. -''Uciekaj z tym do Statka! My zajmiemy się tym potworem!''- zapewnił Ben. -''Myśl pozytywnie!''- przypomniał Ben 10.000, po czym wybiegł z sali dzięki portalowi pozostawionemu przez Portalera. -''Do dzieła!''- Cooper i Ben krzyknęli jednocześnie i przyłożyli tarcze swoich zegarków. Najwyższy patrzył z zaskoczeniem na transformację, która się powiodła. Przed Niebiańską Istotą stał Atomowy-X. -''Co...?!!''- wydukał zszokowany. -''Jak to w ogóle możliwe.. ja... ja was zniszczę!!!!!''- odgrażał się, jednak w jego głosie dało wyczuć się nutkę przerażenia. Atomowy-X cisnął energią w kierunku Najwyższego. Potężny cios spowodował upadek obcego. -''AUTODESTRUKCJA ZA... 30 SEKUND...''- kobiecy, robotyczny głos dał o sobie znać. Ben i Cooper wiedzieli, że muszą zdążyć. Atomowy-X dzięki swojej potędze stworzył przejście do Nieskończonego Więzienia, stworzonego specjalnie dla Niebiańskich Istot i możliwego do otwarcia tylko przez Atomowego-Iksa. Bohaterowie odmienili się. Oboje przybrali postać Mechanicznego i dzięki swojej mocy sparaliżowali w czasie Najwyższego, a następnie wepchnęli go do zamykającego się Nieskończonego Więzienia. -''10 SEKUND...''- zaczęło się odliczanie, więc Cooper zamienił się w Ostatecznego Ziąba i pochwycił Bena wylatując z Bazy. Odepchnął ich silny wybuch, jednak szczęśliwie dostali się na pokład Statka. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. W międzyczasie do prowizorycznego więzienia u boku Soura dołączył Animo. Arthashir znajdował się w Nicości, Młody w swoim wymiarze, Albedo był dobry, a Najwyższy został na wieki uwięziony. Fuzje-mutanty zostały zniszczone przez Xunzliva. Świat mógł czuć się bezpieczny. Największą stratą można było ogłosić zniszczenie Bazy Hydraulików. -''Nie martwcie się. Władca cieni zbudował wam nową. Tuż pod jego pracownią w Szkole Magii.''- poinformował Azmuth, który pojawił się tu z Paradoxem i Xunzlivem. -''Będziemy się częściej widywać!''- zauważyła Gwen i przytuliła Bena. -''Cudownie!''- stwierdził pół-żartem Tennyson. -''Azmuth... Wydostań proszę Kai, dla Bena.''- Ben 10.000 podał Kamień Przodków Galwanowi. -''Mówiłem, że się uda, Ben.''- po czym pomachał, razem z innymi wersjami, które Profesor właśnie odstawiał do swoich wymiarów. -''Dziękuję wam za pomoc!''- krzyknął Ben z radością, po czym zniknęli. -''Jesteśmy już w Bellwood. Kto wysiada?''- zapytała Julia. Lucy, Kacz, Tetrax, Sugilite i Argit pożegnali się twierdząc, że to nic takiego, iż pomogli. Elius stworzył sobie portal na Talporię i pożegnał się z nowymi, jak i starymi przyjaciółmi. Zaś cała reszta dotarła już pod szkołę. -''To ja i Statek lecimy. Miło było pomóc.''- pożegnała się Julia i odleciała. Ben, Cooper, Gwen, Kevin, Zed, Rook, Xunzliv, Marta, Betty, Azmuth, Max i inni Hydraulicy weszli do szkoły. Dziewczyny, Kevin i Zed wrócili do swoich spraw. Natomiast Ben, Cooper, Rook, Azmuth, Xunzliv i Hydraulicy weszli do pracowni Władcy cieni. Galwan przyłożył Kamień Przodków do specjalnego urządzenia, a po chwili przed wszystkimi pojawiła się żywa Kai Green. Ben nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Podbiegł do ukochanej i zamknął ją w szczelnym uścisku. -''Cooperze, niestety musisz zwrócić mi Ultimatrix...''- powiedział Azmuth. Daniels zrobił to posłusznie. Lubił transformacje i misje z Benem, jednak uważał, że zegarek nie jest dla niego. -''Ben.. jeśli pozwolisz..''- Galwan zwrócił na siebie uwagę Tennysona, który odsunął się na chwilę od Kai. -''Pokaż mi swój Omnitrix.''- nakazał. Ben wyciągnął rękę. Azmuth zaczął coś wstukiwać, pisać... Po chwili wygląd Omnitrixa nieznacznie się zmienił, powiększył się jedynie delikatnie. -''Co się stało?''- zapytał się Ben. -''Zaktualizowałem Omnitrix. Możesz się teraz zamieniać sam w fuzje, a także w ostateczne formy obcych.''- wyjaśnił. -''Wooow! Ekstra! Dzięki!''- powiedział ucieszony i podszedł do przyjaciół, dziadka i dziewczyny z uśmiechem na ustach. -''Spodziewałeś się tego? Że tak to się potoczy?''- zapytał zaciekawiony Xunzliv. -''Nigdy. To przecież Ben. Zawsze się obawiam, jednak ostatecznie w jakiś sposób i tak zawsze zwycięży.''- przyznał, po czym uśmiechnął się. Radość trwała jeszcze kilka dni, aż w końcu nowa Baza zaczęła funkcjonować. Ben cieszył się, że teraz ma każdego na kim mu zależy blisko siebie. Kto by pomyślał, że jego moc okaże się aż tak duża... Życie przynosi wiele niespodzianek, jednak te u Bena bywają najbardziej pokręcone... Koniec... Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Wojna zostaje zakończona. *Ben Tennyson z przyjaciółmi pokonuje BeVilBeda. *Najwyższy zostaje zamknięty w Nieskończonym Więzieniu. *Zły Młody Ben zostaje przeniesiony do swojego wymiaru przez Paradoxa. *Albedo przechodzi na dobrą stronę. *Sour i Alozjusz Animo zostają schwytani. *Baza Hydraulików zostaje zniszczona, jednak Xunzliv przekazuje w ich ręce nową. *Kai Green zostaje ożywiona przez Azmutha za pomocą Kamienia Przodków. *Ostatnia fuzja debiutuje. Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Rook Blonko *Kai Green *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed *Julia Yamamoto *Statek *Argit *Marta Jenna-Rigen *Elius *Betty *Azmuth *Profesor Paradox *Xunzliv *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Lucy Mann *Dobry Ben *Ben 23 *Gwen 10 *Kacz *Ben 10.000 *Max Tennyson *Manny Armstrong *Hydraulicy *Albedo *Ektonuryci Wrogowie *BeVilBed **Najwyższy **Zły Młody Ben *Sour *Doktor Animo Kosmici Używani przez Bena *Szybkołak *Gravattack *Szara Materia *Gliman *Gold-Slime *Smart *Portaler *Kolczasty *Turbin Wodny *Enots *Mechaniczny Używani przez Coopera *Ostateczny Echo Echo *Ostateczny Pajęczarz *Mechaniczny *Ostateczny Ziąb Fuzje *GigaKlocek *ChromaBig *Terrafibian (x2) *Atomowy-X (debiut) Używani przez Bena 10.000 *Czterogantozaur (x2) Używani przez Dobrego Bena *Armowiertło *Bloxx *Szlamfajer *Raptus Używani przez Gwen 10 *Upchuck *Gała *Dzikie Pnącze Używani przez Bena 23 *Mokro-Plam (debiut) *Gorący Koks (debiut) Używani przez Młodego *Frankenszał Używani przez Albedo *Ostateczny Gigantozaur Ciekawostki *Ben Tennyson zamienił się w tym odcinku we wszystkich obcych, których odblokował w serii "Ben 10: The Power". *Okazało się, że Najwyższy odkopał ciało Kai Green i zamienił ją w Kamień Przodków. **Okazało się, że gdy wyciągnie się osobę z takiego Kamienia, to jest ona żywa niezależnie od tego, czy była wcześniej martwa. *Seria "Ben 10: The Power" trwała niemal 5 lat (26 sierpnia 2014 - 24 sierpnia 2019). Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10: The Power